rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica
Jessica is a student at Harry Herpson High School. She is an attractive girl often shown in Morty's math class. He has a crush on her and often daydreams about her. He wants to be her boyfriend, but she is already in a relationship with Brad, which she doesn't really like. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Biography Morty has an obvious crush on her, but Jessica doesn't acknowledge Morty frequently. So far, she has only spoken to him directly once. In the Pilot, when Rick and Morty escape from Intergalactic Customs, the duo crash into her table. Jessica seems impressed and asks Morty on whether he just came through a portal. Rick, however, quickly drags Morty away. In "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!", a simulation Jessica attempts to seduce Morty in exchange for the recipe for concentrated dark matter. It was later revealed that this was only a holographic projection of her. In the episode "Rick Potion No. 9" Morty wanted to ask her out to the flu season dance, but before she could give him an answer, Brad came up and told Morty that she was out of his league and proceeds to walk off with her (much to her exasperation). She was later seen at the dance and Morty purposely touched her arm with the love potion serum making her fall in love with him, unfortunately she transmitted it (through sneezing) to everyone else in the school building. She was last seen mutated along with everyone else while still under the effects of the love potion in dimension C-137. In the episode "Ricksy Business", Rick and Morty's current dimension, she appears to be normal just like the previous dimensions Jessica was before she was turned into a cronenberg in "Rick Potion No.9". In the episode "Ricksy Business", Jessica was seen at Summer's house party. Rick convinced Morty to talk to her. Jessica was there with hey boyfriend, Brad but then he picked a fight with Abradolf Lincler. Jessica was so annoyed with Brad and Morty talked to her about it, to try and make her feel better and get closer to her. He took her into the garage and showed her all of Rick's inventions. Jessica was amazed by what she saw, but their moment was interrupted by Squanchy, "squanching" in the closet. At the end of the party, Jessica was seen, happily leaving with Brad again. Appearance Jessica is a teenage Caucasian school girl with orange hair. She wears a light blue headband and a very light colored magenta buttoned polo shirt. She also wears a purple skirt. Relationships Morty Jessica and Morty never really get the time to interact with each other, but Morty has a huge crush on her that he is too nervous to tell her about. From their interactions with each other, Jessica really seems to like Morty a lot and she always expresses interest in the things that he says and does. Brad Jessica and Brad are currently dating but Jessica doesn't really like Brad because he can be obnoxious at most times and she is pretty uninterested when it comes to their relationship. Brad acts like a douche around her and thinks that he's an amazing person when it comes to her but she doesn't entirely agree with him. Episode Appearances *Pilot *M. Night Shaym-Aliens! *Rick Potion No. 9 *Ricksy Business *Mortynight Run (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Jessica vaguely resembles her voice actor. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Humans